1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for measuring an optical waveform of, e.g., a high-speed optical pulse by using a light sampling method.
2. Related Background Art
According to the prior arts of an optical waveform measuring device, there are (a) a measuring device as a combination of a photodetector, e.g., a photodiode or a photomultiplier tube (to be referred to as a PMT hereinafter) and an oscilloscope, (b) a measuring device using a streak camera, and (c) a measuring device using light-light sampling by generation of a sum frequency.
However, in (a) the measuring device as a combination of the photodetector and the oscilloscope, a high time-resolution cannot be obtained (the time resolution is as low as several 10 pS), and a waveform distortion occurs. In (b) the measuring device using the streak camera, the measuring device becomes expensive. In (c) the measuring device using light-light sampling, a nonlinear optical crystal is necessary for generation of the sum frequency. However, this crystal is difficult to handle because it is deliquescent. Furthermore, phase matching must be performed when light is to be incident on this crystal, and the crystal itself is expensive.
The present invention will become more fully understood from the detailed description given hereinbelow and the accompanying drawings which are given by way of illustration only, and thus are not to be considered as limiting the present invention.
Further scope of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description given hereinafter. However, it should be understood that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention, are given by way of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art form this detailed description.